Hormones
by insaneantics21
Summary: Hormones are running wild at Hogwarts. 100% Sapphic smut. Most likely a oneshot. You've been warned.


"_Ugh. Not again," _Hermione thought as she rolled over on her stomach in her four-poster bed in the fifth-year girls' dormitory at Hogwarts. The sixteen year old girl had awoken, once again, from a dream involving her and some random person in a passionate embrace. She never knew who it was just that she always woke up so horny she could burst. The burning in the pit of her stomach and between her legs was more than she could stand. She slid a hand between the bed and her stomach and down into the waist of her cotton briefs.

"_Gods…you'd think three or four times a day would be enough…"_ she thought as her fingers found their way through her moist warm folds. She moaned into her pillow as she pushed two of her slender fingers inside of herself. Her release came quickly, she groaned into her pillow and withdrew her hand and fell back asleep.

………

Hermione couldn't help it, her hormones were running wild. Every person she saw she imagined what it would be like if they were the one in her dreams. She didn't know who to talk to about it, it was simply too embarrassing to talk to anyone she could think of. She was sitting in the common room scribbling her Ancient Runes homework on the fresh parchment when the familiar feeling started stirring between her legs.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me! If I am getting turned on doing Ancient Runes homework then there is no hope for me. I swear I'm going to fuck the magic out of the next person that crawls through the portrait hole…"_

Of course it was a threat she made every time this happened but she had never once acted on it. Hermione was about the closest a sixteen year old girl could get to a virgin having only snogged Viktor Krum once her previous year. Hermione jumped when the painting creaked open and Ginny Weasley stepped through in her Quidditch gear, broom in hand, sweating and panting.

"Fuck! Angelina is going to be the death of me, I swear it! Just because I'm not as good as her precious Potter doesn't mean I can't catch a Snitch."

The stir in Hermione's abdomen shot through the rest of her body when Ginny collapsed on the sofa next to her.

"Mmmm," was all Hermione could manage to verbalize. The sweating redhead next to her emitted something that made Hermione's loins burn with such intensity she swore she was going to come right then and there. _"No. No. She's my best friend's little sister and she's too young and…oh Gods…no stop stop stop!"_ Before Hermione could think anymore a small moan escaped her lips and she shuddered and tried to control her panting.

"All right 'Mione? You having a fit or something?"

"N-no…j-just cold," Hermione lied. _"What am I supposed to say? 'I just fucking came at the sight and smell of you, is that a problem, Gin?' Fuck. When the hell did she get so damned attractive? And when did I become attracted to her?"_

"Oh. Well…I'm going to go take a hot shower. Maybe you need one, too."

Hermione didn't even know what was falling out of her mouth but before she could help herself she looked Ginny square in the eyes and asked, "Wanna come up to the prefects bathroom and have a bath instead?"

"Uh…I mean we're good friends and all 'Mione but…"

"The bath is huge, more like an in-ground swimming pool really. If you're embarrassed I promise I won't look." Hermione smiled. _"God I can't wait to see where this goes…"_

"Okay, sure. A bath sounds better than a shower anyways. I'll go get my things. Meet you back down here in a few then?"

Hermione nodded and the two of them went to their separate dormitories and retrieved their toiletry bags. She and Ginny crept through the portrait hole and upstairs to the girls' prefects' bathroom. The bath was in ground and like Hermione said, about the size of a swimming pool. Hermione turned on all of the taps and the large space filled quickly. Flowery scents filled the air and bubbles floated up and around. Ginny emerged from one of the stalls in a bathrobe. Hermione stripped down in front of the redhead and let the steam wrap around her body. Hermione smirked when she noticed Ginny staring at her, wide-eyed and her mouth slightly open. The redhead then blushed and turned away from the stark naked brunette. She hesitated with her bathrobe.

"_Oh that is coming off right the fuck now."_

Hermione walked up behind the younger witch and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. She undid the tie and pulled the robe off of Ginny's freckled shoulders.

"Th-the water will get cold, Hermione. You should hurry up and get in," Ginny said, keeping her back turned to Hermione.

"No it won't. It stays however hot or cold we want for however long we want," Hermione purred into Ginny's ear. She didn't know where this sudden act of bravery came from but she didn't really care. She slid the tips of her fingers up Ginny's spine and the redhead shuddered.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Ginny said in a half moan, half whisper.

"I have no idea." "_I'm seeing how far I can get before you hex me. God your skin is so soft."_

Ginny stepped away and covered herself as she edged towards the pool filled with water. "Let's just get in the bath, okay?"

"_No, lets shag." _"Yeah, okay."

The two girls sat in the bath across from each other in silence for a good ten minutes until Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She moved swiftly over to Ginny and planted her lips on those of the young redhead. Ginny pushed Hermione away and touched her own lips with her fingers and stared at the brunette in shock.

"Ginny I'm so sorry…I just…it's…hormones…" Hermione trailed off as she waded backwards through the water that came up to her hips. "_Actually I'm not sorry. Oh shit...where the hell is her wand? I don't feel like being hexed right now…My God she's so hot when she's flustered..."_

"I-I…what?"

"I'm so fucking horny all the time!" Hermione blurted out. There was a split second of silence. "It's so frustrating and I just keep…"

Hermione was cut off by the feeling of Ginny's lips against her own.

"God I thought I was the only one," Ginny moaned when she pulled away from Hermione. Their lips found each others again, inexperienced and hurried their tongues collided and a series of moans came from both girls.

"Do you have…any idea…what you're…doing?" Hermione said between kisses as Ginny's hands slipped up her stomach.

"Shut up…let…me…work."

Ginny's fingers ran over Hermione's wet stomach and up to her luscious breasts. Each of her hands found a mound and caressed them. Her mouth trailed down Hermione's neck and chest and she took Hermione's left nipple in her mouth, her fingers pulled and rolled the other. The younger witch pushed Hermione to the edge of the tub and her right hand found its way between Hermione's legs. The tips of her fingers fondled Hermione's clit and gently rubbed it in circles. Hermione gave an approving moan and ran her fingers through Ginny's hair.

Ginny's fingers moved from Hermione's clit and explored the new territory. Ginny could feel the thickness of Hermione's juices as they dripped out of her. She found Hermione's slit and teased the entrance. Hermione whimpered and Ginny plunged a finger inside the brunette.

Hermione moaned loudly. "Fuck…Ginny…two…you can use two…"

Ginny obliged and slipped a second finger inside Hermione. The brunette responded loudly, her voice echoing off of every surface in the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around the redhead and dug her fingernails into the younger witch's back. Ginny pushed deep inside the older witch, the palm of her hand pressed up against the swollen bud at the top of the folds.

"Ginny! Oh! Oh Gods yes!"

Ginny pulled her fingers out and Hermione groaned.

"No…no please Gin don't stop please…" she begged.

Ginny reached around and picked Hermione up and lifted her out of the pool of water onto the cool stone floor.

"What…what are you doing? Merlin Gin, just fuck me!"

"Shut the hell up and lay back and I will, okay?"

Hermione pulled Ginny's bathrobe towards her and bunched it up under her head. She lay back on the cool stone floor, her legs dangling into the water at her knees. Ginny crawled out of the water and pushed Hermione's knees apart. She lay on top of Hermione and their wet bodies rubbed against each other as Ginny pushed her fingers back inside the girl beneath her. Ginny's lips found Hermione's again and open mouthed they kissed, their tongues fighting and dancing then fighting again. Ginny thrust her fingers deep inside the brunette witch who moaned loudly.

Ginny broke out of the kiss and her lips trailed down Hermione's body. She stopped at Hermione's breasts and lightly grazed her teeth over each nipple. Ginny slowed the rhythm of her fingers and stopped with them still inside the squirming brunette eliciting a string of swears from Hermione.

"Dammit Ginevra! If you don't stop that I'll fucking do it myself!"

"Shut it, 'Mione," Ginny said, planting a kiss just above Hermione's navel.

"Just make me come…please…oh gods please!" Hermione begged.

Hermione moaned as she felt Ginny's tongue push against her clit. Ginny slowly started thrusting her fingers in and out of Hermione's slit again and flicking at the sensitive bud at the top of the moist folds. Ginny's name echoed through the bathroom as Hermione called it out. Ginny pulled her fingers out of Hermione's slit again only to replace them with her tongue. Her fingers moved back up to Hermione's clit and worked it in circles.

"Fuck…Gin…I'm going to…oh dear sweet fucking gods!" Hermione yelled as waves of pleasure shot through her body and her hips bucked up against Ginny's tongue. She grabbed handfuls of Ginny's bright red hair and pulled Ginny in closer to her. Her juices flowed into Ginny's waiting mouth and the younger witch lapped them up with delight. But the young Weasley didn't stop there. After Hermione relaxed from the first orgasm Ginny plunged her fingers back into Hermione causing the older witch to scream again and her back to arch off the stone floor.

"Come for me again, 'Mione….God you're so fucking hot! Come for me baby…" Ginny growled as her fingers thrust in and out of the brunette. Hermione writhed and screamed again, repeating Ginny's name over and over. Her back arched further and further, her toes curled and the second orgasm coursed through her body like a stampede of centaurs.

"Ginny! Fuck! Oh…fuck…that…gods…you…" Hermione could barely breathe. Every centimeter of her body was burning. She felt Ginny move up next to her and their lips touched again. Hermione tasted herself, sweet and sour, as Ginny parted her lips and slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth.

"How was that baby?" Ginny purred into Hermione's ear. She slipped back into the pool of water and Hermione followed. Hermione sat on the stone ledge in the pool and Ginny straddled her lap.

"I've…never…I don't even…I can't…God you're amazing," Hermione said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Have you done this before?"

"Nope."

"How did you…?"

"You think I grew up with six brothers and didn't learn a damn thing about sex? I listened at their doors all the time when they swapped tips about getting their girlfriends off."

"So…are you like…do you only like girls?"

"I dunno. You uh...you know when you kissed me…that was my first."

"Oh…sorry?"

"Nothing to be sorry for, 'Mione. I thoroughly enjoyed it." Ginny winked and pressed her lips against Hermione's again.

Hermione ran her left hand over Ginny's toned stomach. Her fingers traced the outline of Ginny's muscles and then up to her breasts. She rolled Ginny's hard nipples between her fingers and the redhead let out a moan in mixture of pain and pleasure. Ginny broke the kiss and moved up on her knees to where her breasts were level with Hermione's mouth. The brunette took the hint and flicked her tongue over one of Ginny's nipples. The redhead grabbed onto Hermione's right hand and slid it down between her legs.

"Wait…wait…" Hermione pulled away from Ginny. _"What the hell am I doing…shut up shut up!" _"Are you sure Ginny? I mean…if you're waiting…" _"God I'm such an idiot. Why do I have a conscience? Why?"_

"For the love of Merlin, Hermione! If I didn't want you to shag me I wouldn't be straddling you right now, would I?"

"Well…the thought just kind of occurred to me that you're only fourt--…" _"Last nail in the coffin. What the hell is wrong with me? The one thing I know she hates being reminded of...someone please stop me before I finish…"_

Ginny lowered herself back down to eye level with Hermione and looked at the brunette with a stare that could rival that of Molly Weasley herself.

"_Oh shit. She's pissed. Cue the Weasley temper."_

"First of all Hermione Granger, if you finish that sentence this will _never_ happen again. I'm well aware of how old I am, thank you. But I am also incredibly horny." Ginny's look softened and she leaned in closer to Hermione who was now shaking. "And…if someone is going to be my first then I'd rather it to be you and not some guy or girl that's just going to break my heart."

"_Okay…okay…I'm still alive. She wants it…she wants me. Oh gods yes. Okay. I can do this…follow your instincts Granger…"_

Hermione nodded and Ginny leaned in and their lips touched again. Hermione bit down on Ginny's lower lip and pulled on it. She smiled when Ginny moaned a bit. Ginny's hand again found Hermione's and guided it between her legs. Hermione's fingers pushed against Ginny's clit and the redhead let out another moan. Just as Ginny had done to her and as she had done so many times to herself she massaged the bud in circles. Ginny raised back up and Hermione took one of Ginny's nipples into her mouth and sucked on the pink bud. Hermione moved her fingers along Ginny's folds and found her slit. She teased the opening and Ginny whimpered.

"Please…Hermione…please" Ginny begged.

Hermione slowly pushed her middle finger inside Ginny's tight slit. The redhead gasped and Hermione pulled her finger out and plunged it back in. She continued thrusting it and Ginny began riding it, matching Hermione's rhythm.

"Oh gods…Merlin…fuck…Hermione don't…don't stop!"

Hermione felt Ginny's muscles start to tighten and pulled her hand away.

"Dammit 'Mione…" Ginny moaned into the older witch's neck.

"Paybacks, Gin," Hermione said with a wicked smile. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and flipped them both around. "Now get your hot arse out of the tub so I can get a taste of you."

Ginny hopped out of the tub and settled herself onto the stone floor. She lay back and Hermione pushed the redhead's legs apart. She kissed the inside of each of Ginny's thighs and pushed her finger back inside Ginny's dripping wet slit. Hermione flicked her tongue over Ginny's clit and the younger witch moaned. Hermione nipped at the bud and trailed her tongue down to Ginny's entrance. She pulled her hand away and slipped her tongue inside. Her fingers went back to furiously rubbing Ginny's clit as her tongue darted in and out of the redhead's slit, drinking the sweet and sour juices that were pouring from it.

"'Mione…don't stop…bloody fucking hell! Oh gods! Fuck!" Ginny yelled. She arched her back and her fingers found the tangled mess of Hermione's hair and she grasped handfuls of it. Hermione pushed her finger back inside the writhing redhead and her tongue went back to working the bud. Ginny's back arched further and her muscles contracted around Hermione's finger that was buried deep inside of her. Her toes curled and she called out Hermione's name as she came, her body convulsed but Hermione didn't stop.

"_She's not going to outdo me…"_

Hermione gently slipped a second finger inside of Ginny and the redhead let out a sound that was somewhat of a cross between a gasp and a squeal. She froze and Hermione did as well.

"You okay, Gin?"

"I...think…I don't…"

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. Don't stop…"

Hermione slowly thrust her fingers in and out of Ginny and flicked her tongue over her swollen clit.

"Faster…"

Hermione picked up the pace and Ginny started moving her hips with Hermione's rhythms again. Hermione slowly twisted her fingers around inside of the squirming Weasley girl. Ginny shrieked again and her back arched. She started tightening around Hermione's fingers again and the brunette picked up the pace even more and pushed in as deep as she could. Ginny screamed as her body convulsed a second time and Hermione's tongue plunged back inside of the redhead drinking every drop of liquid that poured out.

Ginny lay on the floor panting and out of breath. Hermione crawled on top of her and their lips touched again. She opened her mouth, inviting Ginny's tongue. She let out a soft moan of approval as Ginny's tongue swirled her own. Hermione shifted down next to Ginny and nestled into the crook of Ginny's arm. Hermione draped her arm over Ginny's still heaving stomach.

"How you doing, Gin?" Hermione asked as she nuzzled Ginny's neck.

"I…don't think I'll be able to come again for a week…God that was intense."

"I'm here for your pleasure anytime, gorgeous."

"Be careful with your offers Miss Granger, I might just take you up on them."

"Please do Miss Weasley. For the love of Merlin _please_ do." Hermione nibbled on Ginny's earlobe.

"Well in that case I extend the same offer right back at you."

"I gladly accept it."

Both girls laughed and slipped back into the bathtub to finish their bath. They had lost track of time and had to sneak back to the common room since it was near ten o'clock, well after curfew. They shared a quick kiss before going through the hole behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione and Ginny could only laugh when Ron asked what they had been doing and they buried themselves in their homework.


End file.
